matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Served (Episode 10.3)
Agent Gray: Operative, Cypherite elimination of the Ouroboros security chief charged with warning the Oligarchs has taken some stress off the security situation there. This gives us a moment to deal with other pressing matters that have been somewhat neglected. Among these is the ongoing legal quarrel between Wright Research and Pendhurst-Amaranth. Wright vigorously alleges theft of corporate data by Mauser at Pendhurst-Amaranth's instigation. The high profile of both these companies is causing too much attention to be drawn to matters that are not safe for the public. In short, it is time for us to take control of the dispute. Please join Agent Pace in meeting with a Wright Research representative, Dr. Adam Hirsch. Operator: The Signorina's in there with Wright's representative. What I really wanna know is: what's Mauser supposed to have stolen from Wright Research? System Agent, Wright Security, Bluepill Agent Pace Adam Hirsch: We can provide footage of Mauser trespassing in our facility, and we possess information demonstrating that Mauser has direct ties to the Zion mercenary group. It is a matter of public record that Pendhurst-Amaranth has employed Zion to do their dirty work before, and we know that they've been in heavy contact with Zion in recent weeks. The connection is clear. We have a case, and we will pursue it. Hm! Wright Research Security: Where'd you find that Agent Stewart guy? G-men Anonymous? I swear he was about to call in an air strike on me when I went to scratch my nose earlier. Agent Pace: Mr. Roderick, I am convinced that Wright Research has enough evidence to initiate legal proceedings against Pendhurst-Amaranth. Because the case involves a highly dangerous terrorist group, it must be handled with the greatest possible degree of federal oversight. Agent Gray must be notified immediately. Wright is adamant in insisting on going public with information about Mauser and Zion if the case about Pendhurst-Amaranth is not brought to a satisfactory conclusion. We do not know exactly what information they have, which makes it difficult to deflect or anticipate their claims. Considering their founder's history, we cannot take this lightly. Agent Gray: The Wright attitude, and the involvement of other dangerous parties, leave us little alternative in our course of action. I have an important document for you to deliver, operative. Please come see me. Operator: Mm-hm. Doing fine. System Agent Agent Gray Agent Gray: I have here a subpoena, which you are to deliver to Pendhurst-Amaranth's chairwoman, Brenda Utley. It calls her to a federal hearing to answer questions pertaining to Pendhurst-Amaranth's involvement with Zion, and the alleged theft of property from Wright Research. You must deliver it to her hands personally. Agent Johns: Do not think this makes you an authority on the law. Let others handle that. We have something better than the law: we have orders. Agent Gray: You may have heard of a recent scandal making the rounds in the city's lesser periodicals: rumors of improperities at Wright Research, even implicating Pendhurst-Amaranth. It is short on facts and high on speculation: perfect fodder for the public's already primed interest in the current corporate feud. The timing is more than suspect, and there are indications that the Merovingian was involved in the scandal's spread. I should also inform you that we have sources indicating the Merovingian notified the Ouroboros Corporation of our...interest in that corporation's affairs. This may have had something to do with the override program you encountered at their facility last week. We do not claim, as Wright Research does, to possess complete data on Mauser's motives and actions within the Matrix, but since he was last detected over a month ago, Zionite intrusions in Wright Research and Ouroboros, and contact with Pendhurst-Amaranth, have been obvious. Wright Research's suit will be a useful tool for curtailing Pendhurst-Amaranth's support of Zion's activities, which appear to be based around seeking information on Mauser. Operator: Mauser, Mauser, Mauser... Pendhurst-Amaranth's Ms. Utley is supposed to be in that office. I'm reading a bunch of signals in there. Hm... I guess those are probably P-A security. Bluepills Zion operatives Genma Hoyos: Y-you can't go in there... Zion Soldier: Thanks for flagging up! Operator: Hey! Zionites! Operator: Now, where the heck is Utley? Sanjuana Yarbrough: S-she isn't here! I don't know... I... uh... I could send out a company-wide email? Operator: Unless she's planning on going underground, she can't be that hard to track down. Would be nice if she did, though; then we'd really have an excuse for kicking P-A to the curb. Dunno what made them think helping Zion was sound business strategy, anyway... Marcellus Escarin: I hope they don't revoke my mail privileges because of this. Maybe if I flag it as low-priority... Agent Gray: Pendhurst-Amaranth has been so kind asto contact us and provide Ms. Utley's location. Hm. Catching her unprepared might have had a useful psychological impact. Operator: Couldn't they just squirt some kind of happy juice into her pod if they really wanted a useful psychological impact? Assuming she is in a pod. Maybe we should ask Gray. Eh... Maybe Pace. Corporate Security, Bluepill Brenda Utley, Kalt Kalt: What the devil--? Brenda Utley: "By authority of the federal government you are hereby commanded to appear..." Mm-hm... Well. That seems to be in order. Operator: ... So there. Brenda Utley: Pendhurst-Amaranth and its employees follow the laws of this country, Mr. ...... Horacio Jurney: Oh! No, thank you. Corporate Security Sergeant: I got no comment. Kalt: Hmph. She might have warned me about this. Agent Gray: Thank you, operative, that will be sufficient. I think we can count on Ms. Utley to keep her court date. *''Episode 10.3'' Category:Episode 10.3 Missions Category:Machine Missions (Episode 10.3)